The present invention relates generally to debugging of machine executable code, and more particularly to entry of a “thread-specific debug state.”
A “thread-specific debugging state” refers to data collection, at a thread-specific level of granularity, for the purpose of analyzing and resolving a software problem. When in a thread-specific debugging state, data collection (for problem analysis and resolution) is enabled, but restricted to specific thread(s) at which the debugging state is directed.
A token is a data object which represents the right to perform some operation. Types of token include, without limitation: (i) session token, a data object used to identify a session in a stateless protocol such as hypertext transfer protocol (http) communications; (ii) security token, used to prove a user's identity, the security token acting as an electronic “key” that enables access to a secured resource; and/or (iii) access token, a data object including the security status of a process or thread.